


Making Up

by kitkatty



Category: Free!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeup Sex, but a bit of angsty rin too, fluff then sex then more fluff, nagisa will bet on anything headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatty/pseuds/kitkatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru goes to make up with Rin after their fight in the locker room (S2 E9)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the kink meme from a little while ago, prompt found [here](http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/2701.html?thread=3355789#cmt3355789)
> 
> This got so fluffy I had just really wanted them to make up so this got a bit out of hand but OH WELL.

The halls of the hotel were quiet. Everyone was out celebrating their victories or commiserating over their losses. Rin should have been among them, he had more reason than most to celebrate. But instead, he was holed up in his room, crying his eyes out on the bathroom floor. He gasped and wiped his eyes on his sleeve; a futile action as more tears welled up and poured out before he’d even moved his arm. 

Every time he thought he was calming down, he would see those bright blue eyes flash through his mind. He’d never seen Haruka so mad before. He wasn’t sure he knew he could ever be that mad. Rin may have deserved a look like that a year ago, but now… he’d thought he’d fixed that. The lengths that Haruka had gone to for him, was it a lie? Was Rin not one of those friends he swam for? He’d spent the past year trying to make amends, making sure that Haruka, and everyone, knew what they meant to him. He still swam for them, and even though they went to different schools, they were still his team. Haruka apparently didn’t feel the same way though. He had said that he swam for his friends, but Haruka’s actions made it clear to Rin that he was not included in that group.

Rin hiccuped and started sobbing anew at the thoughts that tormented him. He would have given up everything for Haruka. He had nearly dove into the pool mid race to see if Haruka was ok. It would have been the least he could do, after the relay last year. When it became apparent that Haruka was in fact fine, and had just basically given up, Rin had become livid. He knew how easy it was to give up on a dream, but Haruka had saved him from that, and he’d be damned if he was going to let Haruka get away with it. But after their fight he came to realize that he didn’t actually know anything about what Haruka wanted, and it had paralyzed him. Rin had thought back to all the times they spent together since they reconciled, and he was always the one doing the talking, and the dreaming. He never once asked Haruka what he’d wanted, he’d just bulldozed over him. He’d made assumptions, he’d forced him into his own dreams, and had potentially caused all this trouble for him. Rin had only himself to blame, again.

Just like last time, he was only thinking of himself.

His sobs grew louder at the realisation. It had been a while since he'd had such self deprecating thoughts, and he hadn't missed them at all. But now here he was, sobbing on the bathroom floor of a hotel, throwing himself a pity party, when he should be out looking for Haruka. He should be trying to fix this. As he curled in on himself, wondering if he would ever get to swim with Haruka ever again, a soft knock rapped at the door.

It was then that Rin realised he hadn't seen Sousuke since the other had headed for the showers. He definitely did not want to see him now, not like this. Huffing and glaring at the door, he croaked out, "go away, Sousuke." 

There was silence for a moment, until he heard his name softly muttered in the only voice he wanted to hear, and Rin was diving for the door before he even fully registered what was going on. Flinging the door open, Rin's eyes welled up and he launched himself at Haruka, who was standing there looking quite shocked.

"Rin..."

Rin clung to Haruka and sobbed his apologies into the crook of his neck, earning a few odd glances from people walking down the hall. Haruka tentatively rested a hand on Rin's back as he wordlessly guided him back into the room and let the door shut behind them.

Now with more privacy, Haruka hugged Rin back strongly. They just stood there next to the door holding each other until Rin's sobs had turned into sniffles, with Haruka running one hand soothingly up and down his back while the other carded through his hair. Finally calming down, Rin pulled back a bit, trying to apologise again, but was cut short by the look in Haruka's eyes. 

"H-haru..."

"Rin. I'm... I'm sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have."

"No! Haru, I-"

"Rin." 

Haruka leaned forward, resting his forehead against Rin's and closing his eyes, relaxing into the closeness they shared. "Without you in the next lane, it felt pointless. I don't have a dream for swimming, I just want to swim. I can't say what I want from my future, but I know I want you in it." At that he opened his eyes, and their sparkling blue pierced through Rin's. "I won't lose you again."

Rin hardly noticed the small gasp he let out, nor did he register that he was slowly tilting his head forward. It wasn't until he felt the brush of the others lips as he breathed out his name that he realised: a) he was about to kiss one of his best friends; and b) that this was in fact something he had wanted to do for years.

Their lips connected as energy sparked between them, Haruka’s fingers gripping Rin's hair tighter, urging him to deepen the kiss. Rin gripped at Haruka's jacket as he held him close, feeling the wind get sucked out of his lungs as the other boy ran his tongue along his lips. Eager for more, Rin opened his mouth to him, and their tongues quickly entwined, as Rin felt himself get pressed back against the wall. Snaking his arms underneath Haruka’s jacket, Rin peeled it off him before sliding his hands beneath his shirt and dragging his fingers up his back. Moaning into his mouth, Haruka arched his back, pressing himself closer and hungrily dove his tongue into Rin's mouth. Rin could feel his desperation in the way he kissed, how he clung to him like he'd disappear if he let go.

Even though he was very much enjoying himself, he wanted to make sure Haruka was OK, so he gently held his face in his hands and pulled away slightly. "Haru... What's bothering you?"

Haruka always had expressive eyes, and right now they shook with emotion as he looked at Rin. Taking a deep breath, Haruka closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Rin's shoulder, breathing deeply to try and calm himself. Rin simply held him and waited, not wanting to pressure him. Haruka looked so anxious, like he'd been carrying a huge weight on his shoulders alone for a while now.

"Haru..." Rin soothingly ran his hands up and down Haruka's arms as he tried to comfort him. He'd spent so much time thinking about himself, but he realised that Haru was hurting more now, and he needed to be there for him. Rin could see the gears working as Haruka tried to put how he felt to words. Slowly, Haruka took a deep breath and spoke. "It's too much." There was a pause as Haruka collected more thoughts. "I... I want to swim for me, and for my friends... And for you... But I can't do it for anyone else. Its just too much. I know you love it, and you want me to... but I can't..." Haruka left it at that, breathing shakily as all his anxieties bore down on him, and he clung to Rin tighter.

Steadying his breath, Rin tried his best to sound comforting. "You don't have to. If its not making you happy then you don't have to do it." The words were hard to get out, he didn't want to admit that they hurt him. Rin only ever wanted to swim with Haruka. He's all he ever thought about, while swimming and just in general all the time. Haruka was his muse. He was his motivation, and inspiration, his driving force and the reason why he wanted to be a better swimmer and a better person. He wanted to tell him that, but he wasn't sure how. So Rin just held him tight, opened his mouth, and let the words fall out.

"Haru... I love you..."

Rin felt the sudden stiffness in Haruka's shoulders, he felt him hold his breath, and for a second he wanted to jump out the window. He shouldn't have said that... Except instead of shoving him away Haruka tightened his grip and pulled Rin over to the bed, dragging him down on top of him as they fell onto it. Rin flailed a bit at the sudden movement, and when he regained his bearings he propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Haruka. The other boy was positively beaming up at him, a small and genuine smile playing on his lips and his eyes swimming with affection. Rin felt his face burn as he stared, dumbfounded, never having expected so strong a response. Haruka slid his hands up to caress his face with both his hands, and gently pulling Rin's face down to his, he whispered to him before connecting their lips, "Me too."

Rin basically forgot to respond as his brain was desperately trying to process that he was in love with Haruka and Haruka had confirmed that he loved him back. When it finally truly hit him, he surged forward, practically crushing Haruka in his arms. They opened their mouths as their tongues twisted together, gasping from want and need as they breathed each others air and clung tightly to one another. Both their legs were hanging off the edge of the bed, so Rin shifted them to a more central position, which resulted in the front of their pants brushing together. They both gasped and Rin rolled his hips more decisively, growling into Haruka's mouth. Bucking into each other, their hands roamed their bodies, Rin's settling on grasping at Haruka's hips while the other ran his hand up and down Rin's back, dragging his nails as he went. 

They both decided that shirts were no longer required, so Rin sat up in Haruka's lap to take his off as Haruka sat up to do the same, then reached up to kiss him passionately. Rin rolled his hips down hard as he moved to bite and kiss at Haruka's neck, eliciting gasps and groans from the boy beneath him. He mumbled Rin's name as their pace quickened, hands moving to the drawstring on his pants and undoing the knot. Rin picked up on the hint and quickly moved to shed his pants while Haruka removed his own. They then fell back onto the bed together, groaning and gasping at the sensation of skin on skin.

Rin lay down on his side as Haruka faced him, and he grabbed the other boys leg and hooked it up over his hip, tangling his own limbs around Haruka's other leg. He thrust forward and moaned at the stimulation of their hard cocks rubbing together. Haruka panted as his licked a wet strip up his hand and wrapped it around both their cocks. Rin cried out the other boys name as his grip tightened on his hip, rocking forward in a shaky rhythm as he dove for his lips again.

Haruka gasped as they moved together, and kept moaning Rin's name into his mouth. And suddenly, he pulled back and whispered almost desperately. "I-I'm sorry Rin, I'm so sorry I hurt you, I-" but Rin cut him off with his mouth, crashing their lips together, desperate to show him that everything was OK.

"No- no Haru, its OK, its OK, H-haru, Haru..." Rin hugged Haruka close with his bottom arm as the top one moved from his hip to wrap his hand around Haruka's, and they stroked themselves together. They kept gasping and moaning each others names as their pace quickened, and soon Rin felt that familiar sensation, like a coil in his gut tightening. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. "H-haru, I..." Haruka pulled him forward into a crushing kiss as they came together, breathing hard through their noses as they swallowed each others moans and cries. Their hips jutted forward erratically as their cum mixed and coated their hands and stomachs, slowly going from gasping and biting at each others mouths to panting and nibbling.

They stayed like that for a long while, lying on their sides, slowly kissing and holding each other close. Rin eventually rolled onto his back to reach for some tissues, and Haruka decided to come with him, rolling on top of him and straddling his hips while nuzzling and nipping at his neck. It made it a bit difficult to clean up, but Rin could not have cared less. Quickly deeming his cleaning job satisfactory, he tossed the tissues to the side and ran his hands up Haruka's back, sighing happily and grinning up at him when Haruka moved to hover above him. Leaning down, Haruka kissed him gently and lovingly, and they kept that up for a while until Rin realised that they were both getting hard again. Haruka seemed to notice it too, as he smirked and moved to kiss down Rin's neck and chest again. He lavished attention on his collarbone, then moved to lap and suck at his nipples. Rin was gasping and rocking his hips up, threading his fingers through Haruka's hair as he cried out at one particularly sensitive spot Haruka found on his hip bone.

And then there was a hurried knock at the door, and some worried questions from familiar voices on the other side. Both boys froze and immediately went very quiet, Rin even going so far as so hold his breath while he contemplated his options and panicked. Haruka moved up to lay down level with him as Rin looked to him and whispered, "Is that Makoto?"

Haruka kept his voice low as he replied. "Yeah, and I think I heard Nagisa and Rei too."

"W-what are we gonna do?!" Panic started to rise in his voice , but Haruka quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"Its fine, if we just stay quiet, I'm sure they'll leave. We're fine unless your roommate comes back."

Rin's face paled at the thought of Sousuke walking in on them. He suddenly became hyper aware of the fact that they were completely naked, lying tangled together on top of the covers in a hotel room with thin walls that Sousuke had a key to get into. His face burned as reality set in, and Haruka chuckled at his sudden panic. He move his hand and kissed him lightly, before reaching past him and grabbing the sheets, then rolling them over to get wrapped up.

"Now we're fine if someone comes in."

"H-haru!" Rin tried hard to care, but he ended up just giggling and holding Haruka close, giddy from their actions and close proximity. Haruka smiled back, and peppered him with kisses. If they were lucky, it would be a while before Sousuke returned.

\---------

_Five minutes before..._

"Mako-chan! Still no word from Haru-chan?"

Makoto sighed and shook his head as he rejoined his teammates in the hotel lobby. "No, not yet. I should check our room one more time." He glanced over to the worried looks on Nagisa and Rei's faces, then did his best to sound positive. "Don't worry guys, he'll turn up. He said he'd swim the relay with us, I know he meant it."

Rei shifted and looked up to Makoto then. "Makoto-senpai... I'm worried about Rin-san as well. He looked pretty upset after they fought... I can't imagine he was happy to hear Haruka-senpai say those things."

"Oh! Rei-chan is so caring!"

"Ah, that's a good point Rei, we should go check on him too. Let's swing by his room."

Heading for the elevator, the three boys decided first to check Makoto and Haruka's room on the way, as it came first. But it was empty, so with a sigh, they moved on to Rin's room. As they walked down the hall from the elevator, they started to hear some gasping noises. They boys all looked to each other in a panic.

"I-is that coming from Rin-chan's room?"

"He wouldn't hurt himself, would he?"

The boys hurried down the hall, arriving at Rin's door when he let out a particularly loud gasp. Makoto knocked hurriedly. "Rin, are you in there? Are you OK?"

There was then a pause as all noises ceased, and Nagisa leaned against the door. "Rin-chan, we wanted to make sure you were OK!"

"Rin-san will be fine, right?"

Then they heard whispering, which sounded like Rin's voice, and breathed a sigh of relief. But who was he whispering to? Then Makoto heard Haruka speak softly in response. He could tell Nagisa and Rei were talking quietly next to him but his gears were slowly turning in his head as he pieced the situation together. _'Haru was in there with Rin, and they didn't sound to be fighting, so they were probably resolving their fight. That was good news. That didn't explain the... sounds......'_ Makoto's face light up bright red as realisation hit him, and he hurriedly grabbed the other two’s hands and dragged them down the hall.

"M-makoto-senpai!"

"Mako-chan! What about Rin!"

"He's fine."

"Should we keep looking for Haru-chan, then?"

"No, he's fine too."

Nagisa blink a few times and then when it clicked into place he cried out with a huge grin on his face. "OOOOOH! I have to find Gou-chan! I just won 1000 yen!" He then dragged them down the hall shouting something about being witnesses. 

Makoto just chuckled to himself. He hoped Haruka was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Nagisa making bet's on whether or not Rin and Haru get together is such a strong headcanon with me, I work it into like, everything I write.
> 
> It also totally breaks my heart that Sousuke is off somewhere ALONE AND HURTING while all this is going down, sorry Sou D:


End file.
